It is known to use adjustable rigging on a saddle to allow optimum placement of the saddle and/or the billets on the horse or other type of equine. These adjustable riggings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,881 and 4,473,992. The Dee rings used in these adjustable riggings work, but are heavy and have a further disadvantage of requiring that the billet be loosened substantially, or removed entirely, to make an adjustment.
Much equine activity today is involved in competitive events where speed and ease of use is extremely important. In roping events, barrel racing, and other events split seconds are vitally important and to achieve top paying times the precision and ease of use of the equipment are crucial. A lighter weight and simpler adjustable Dee ring that is easily and quickly adjusted after the saddle has initially been cinched up would be very useful on adjustable rigging saddles.